The First
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: "Kun akan segera mendapatkan lagunya. Jangan khawatir" / "Selamat pagi pemalas" / "Padahal ada Taeyong hyung dan Ten hyung. Juga Jeno hyung atau Yuta hyung" / "Hanya penyanyi yang bagus kan yang bisa mengisi soundtrack drama?" / "Karena ini pertama kalinya, aku merasa sedikit stress" -Jisung Park & Member NCT-


**Title :** **The First**

 **Genre : Brothership**

 **Cast :** **Park Jisung & others **

**Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, Ooc(Out of Character). Jangan mengcopy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. funfic just fanfic ya! Don't like it? Don't read it!**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum mengembang tak lepas dari wajah member NCT yang baru saja menyelesaikan _showcase comeback_ mereka. 2018. Mereka memulai awal project berskala besar tahun ini. Karena _comeback_ dengan 18 member adalah harapan semua member NCT, maka sejak Presdir Lee Soo Man mengatakan project ini, mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia.

Jisung tersenyum sebagai ungkapan terimakasih ketika Taeyong menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Membiarkan salah satu _hyung_ tertua itu kembali sibuk membicarakan entah apa dengan Johnny – _hyung_ -nya yang lain, Jisung mendudukan dirinya diruang tunggu yang masih ramai meski acara sudah selesai sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

Tawa keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat Jaemin dan Jeno saling berpelukan karena bahagia bisa comeback bersama lagi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kedekatan Jeno dan Jaemin memang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kedekatan Jeno dengan member lainnya di Dream. Jisung paham itu. Karena keduanya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama –meski Haechan juga, tapi keduanya menghabiskan setahun promosi hanya sebagai member Dream.

Ruang ganti itu masih ramai. Jisung meringis mendapati _coordi noona_ sedang merapikan _outfit_ mereka. Mungkin kalau yang comeback adalah sub-unit, para coordi noona tak akan serepot itu. Bayangkan saja dengan 18 member, mereka harus mengganti _outfit_ sampai lebih dari 2 kali.

"Kita makan malam" suara Doyoung. Dan satu tepukan mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Jisung mendengus, kalau dia berdiri Doyoung pasti tak bisa menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Iya. Aku menunggu _hyung_ yang lain" katanya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Doyoung. Doyoung mengangguk sambil terkekeh, dia biasa semobil dengan Jaehyun, Johnny dan Jungwoo, jadi dia membiarkan Jisung menunggu member Dream yang biasa semobil dengan bungsu NCT itu. Setelah berpamitan menyusul Jaehyun yang baru saja berlalu dengan Jungwoo, Doyoung berlalu.

"Ada apa?" suara Taeyong menyadarkan Jisung kalau leader NCT 127 itu sudah duduk disampingnya, sedang memasukan entah apa kedalam ranselnya. Jisung meringis. "Sejak tadi _hyung_ lihat kau banyak melamun"

Jisung selalu suka jika Taeyong berbicara. Meski yang lain sering mengatai Taeyong bahwa pemuda itu cengeng –hanya karena cepat menangis saat menerima awards, tapi bagi Jisung, Taeyong itu _hyung_ yang keren. Bisa dikatakan bahwa dia dibesarkan oleh Taeyong dan member SR14B. Jisung juga suka tiap kali melihat Taeyong dance. Taeyong si pekerja keras yang banyak mendapat kebencian semenjak debutnya namun tetap bisa tersenyum. Kalau Jisung disuruh memilih member paling sibuk setelah debut, itu adalah Mark dan Taeyong.

"Aku senang" Taeyong tersenyum. "Meski Kun _hyung_ hanya bisa promosi saat kita promosi _single_ 'Black on Black', tapi aku senang melihat Kun _hyung_ bersama kita" Jisung kadang merasa tak enak pada Kun. Yang lainpun seperti itu. Tapi Kun selalu memasang wajah senyum pada mereka dan meyakinkan bahwa waktu dia untuk mendapatkan lagunya akan segera tiba. Jisung sih yakin itu, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tak enak pada Kun.

"Kun akan segera mendapatkan lagunya. Jangan khawatir" tepukan mendarat dipuncak kepala Jisung, meyakinkannya. "Ayo keluar, member Dream sudah keluar kurasa" memang sudah tak ada member NCT lainnya, hanya beberapa staff yang masih sibuk. Jisung mengangguk, menggunakan ranselnya sebelum mengikuti langkah Taeyong keluar dari gedung. Jisung meringis begitu melihat masih banyak fans yang menunggu mereka diluar. Dia melambai sebentar sebelum merasa seseorang mensejajari langkahnya. Ada Manager Han yang berbisik pelan padanya.

Jisung berjalan ke mobil yang biasa dia gunakan dengan member Dream yang lain. Melongok ketika pintu dibuka oleh Renjun dari dalam. "Aku ikut Manager Han" katanya singkat sebelum berlalu tanpa menunggu balasan Renjun dan member Dream yang lain.

Mobil yang dinaiki Manager Han tepat dibelakang mobil member Dream. Jisung melambai sebentar pada Chenle yang melongokan kepalanya dengan alis bertaut, bingung, sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

"Kita mau kemana, _hyung_?" Jisung bertanya sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya. Tak ada _coordi noona_ atau manager yang lain dimobil itu, juga ketika mobil itu memutar arah bukan ke arah dorm NCT, kebingungannya makin bertambah.

"Presdir ingin bertemu denganmu"

Jisung tergugu sebelum menoleh dengan mata membulat lucu. "Presdir? Ada apa?" seingat Jisung dia tidak membuat kenakalan yang mengharuskannya menghadap presdir. Jisung masih tahu batas kalau mau berbuat ulah, seperti mengerjai para _hyung_ atau membuat _statement_ aneh didepan fans.

Manager Han mengangkat bahu, tak tahu. Tapi Jisung bisa melihat sudut bibir Manager Han berkedut, menahan senyum. Jisung menelisik, tapi Manager Han tetap diam, hingga membuat Jisung juga memilih diam. Dia akan tahu sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Gedung SM Entertainment masih begitu menakjubkan meski Jisung sering sekali kemari. Entahlah. Jisung rasa dia selalu terhipnotip pada bangunan ini. Sejak dulu. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah lebar mengikuti langkah Manager Han. Sesekali dia menyapa staff yang ditemuinya.

"Saya hanya mengantar sampai sini" kerutan muncul dikening Jisung. Tapi Manager Han hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman meski tahu Jisung penasaran dengan alasan pria itu membawanya kemari dan meninggalkannya tepat lima langkah dari pintu kantor utama Presdir.

Seumur menjadi _trainee_ dan kemudian debut, Jisung belum pernah menginjakan kaki dilantai paling atas kantor SM Entertainment. Ini kali pertama. Dan Jisung merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Menghela nafas, Jisung berjalan mendekati pintu yang akan membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan Presdir. Jisung mengetuk dengan irama yang bahkan terdengar canggung sebelum sahutan terdengar.

Jisung merapikan pakaiannya sebelum membuka pintu ruangan Presdir untuk pertama kalinya. Dominasi warna putih langsung memenuhi matanya, juga bau pewangi ruangan yang mirip dengan bau ketika dia masuk ke kamar Taeyong langsung memenuhi hidungnya. Wangi familiar namun ditempat yang berbeda.

"Jisung- _ah_!" suara itu terdengar familiar. Jisung yang sempat menunduk, memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan dia menemukan Taemin ada disana. Duduk dengan santai bersama Eunhyuk dan Presdir Lee.

Jisung otomatis membungkuk, " _Annyeonghaseyo_ " suaranya yang sedang ada dalam masa puber terdengar sumbang.

"Astaga, canggung sekali" itu suara Eunhyuk yang kemudian diikuti tawa Taemin.

Meski Jisung juga merasa begitu, dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian suara Presdir Lee yang menyuruhnya mendekat dan duduk disamping Taemin terdengar. Jisung –masih dengan sedikit menunduk, mendudukan dirinya disamping Taemin yang langsung disambut bungsu SHINee itu dengan rangkulan dibahunya.

"Ada acara bagus. Aku meminta Taemin dan Eunhyuk untuk menentukan diantara kalian bertiga" ada 3 foto yang diletakan diatas meja. Jisung meliriknya. Foto dia, Taeyong dan Ten. "Dan mereka merekomendasikan dirimu"

Jisung akhirnya berani mengangkat wajah menatap Presdir Lee. "Saya?" tanyanya bingung. Tentu saja. Dibandingkan Taeyong dan Ten, Jisung rasa kemampuannya masih kurang.

"Acara bagus, Jisung. Kau akan suka" Taemin menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Jisung balas tersenyum meski ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang mengganggunya. Tapi dia bahkan tak berani bertanya alasan Taemin dan Eunhyuk memilihnya, apalagi sampai Presdir Lee sendiri yang mau berurusan dengan acara baru ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Jisung bangun paling siang hari itu. Dia tak ada _schedule_. Lagipula masa promosi bersama member Dream sudah berakhir, sekarang member 127 yang sedang promosi. Ada Renjun dan Jeno diruang makan, sedang duduk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Diruang tengah, Chenle dan Jaemin sedang bermain game –yang mendadak suara bisingnya membuat kepala Jisung pusing.

"Selamat pagi pemalas" Jisung mendengus mendengar sapaan sarkatis dari Jeno. _Hyung_ -nya itu masih saja tidak lucu. Dia melewati Jeno yang sudah memasang senyum sampai matanya menghilang, untuk mengambil air minum. Sebenarnya Jisung lapar, tapi sepertinya member Dream sudah sarapan sejak tadi.

"Kau dicari Manager Han tadi" baru saja Jisung mendudukan dirinya, Renjun sudah berucap. _Hyung_ -nya yang sedang menggambar kartun kesayangannya itu hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. "Nanti Manager Han kesini lagi. Kau mandi saja dulu. Aku buatkan sarapan" sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membuatkan sarapan. Renjun hanya memanaskan sarapan yang dibuat _Ahjumma_ pagi tadi.

Jisung tak menjawab, namun dia bergegas menjauhi meja makan untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya, membuat Jeno dan Renjun saling pandang dengan bingung. Itu bukan Jisung sekali. _Magnae_ NCT itu seharusnya meributkan banyak hal pagi ini, semisal makan malam setelah _comeback_ yang tidak bisa diikutinya, atau sarapan pagi ini yang dilewatkannya, atau juga kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya saat Manager Han mencarinya. Seharusnya Jisung sedang mencak-mencak mengomel pada mereka dengan ekspresi lucu yang kadang malah membuat mereka ingin mencubit pipinya.

Saat Jisung keluar setelah mandi, Chenle dan Jaemin sudah bergabung dengan Renjun dan Jeno diruang makan. Keempatnya kompak menoleh pada Jisung membuat magnae NCT itu mengernyit tak suka.

"Kalian tidak siap-siap? _Fansign_ -nya jam 1 kan?"

"Jisung- _ah_ , kau aneh" Chenle buka suara, tapi bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jisung, melainkan mengungkapkan perasaannya sejak bungsu NCT itu bangun tidur tadi. Biasanya Jisung akan menyapanya, kemudian ketika melihatnya sedang bermain game, Jisung akan merecokinya.

Jisung mengernyit, namun tangannya masih sibuk menyumpit nasi dan kimchi yang dihangatkan Renjun. Matanya juga tertuju pada sarapannya.

"Sejak semalam" sambung Jaemin. Dia yang semalam berpapasan dengan Jisung ketika Jisung pulang dan dia mau mengambil minum. Tapi bahkan Jisung mengabaikannya, berjalan dengan tatapan tak fokus. Jaemin ingin menegur, tapi mengurungkannya karena takut membuat _mood_ Jisung memburuk.

"Masa?" kerutan terlihat di kening Jisung. "Aku biasa saja ah" dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

Renjun menggeleng ketika Jeno hendak membuka suaranya. Menekan Jisung malah akan membuat anak itu menutup diri. Mereka tahu pasti Jisung sedang banyak pikiran. Anak yang biasanya paling ramai dan mengganggu itu hari ini begitu berbeda. Dan mereka terlalu mengenal si bungsu.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat mereka menoleh kearah pintu. Manager Han dan Manager Shin datang sambil membawa dua _paper bag_ berukuran besar. "Hadiah dari fans kalian" katanya.

"Jisung- _ie_?" Jisung tanpa sadar menghela nafas berat, sebelum meneguk susu cokelatnya. Dia segera mengenakan ranselnya sebelum berpamitan pada member Dream lain yang menatapnya terkejut, untuk mengikuti langkah Manager Han keluar dari dorm Dream.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai bertemu di hari pemberangkatan, Jisung- _ie_ " Jisung tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Eunhyuk yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. _Main dancer_ Super Junior itu kemudian berlalu bersama managernya. Taemin sendiri sudah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu karena ada _schedule_ yang lain.

"Sampai jumpa, Jisung- _ie_ " suara asing yang sejak dua jam lalu sering terdengar itu membuat Jisung membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum membalas salamnya. Lee Gikwang. Main dancer Highlight yang juga ternyata ikut ambil bagian dalam proyek variety ini. Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Taemin itu langsung mengatakan akan memanggil _banmal_ pada Jisung sejak tahu Jisung lahir tahun 2002.

"Kau pendiam sekali"

Jisung memakai sabuk pengamannya sebelum menoleh pada Manager Han yang akhirnya melontarkan kebingungannya dengan tingkah tak bisa Jisung. "Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak paham kenapa Eunhyuk _sunbae_ dan Taemin _sunbae_ memilihku. Padahal ada Taeyong _hyung_ dan Ten _hyung_. Juga Jeno _hyung_ atau Yuta _hyung_ "

Manager Han batal memutar kunci mobil. Pria yang berusia 30-an itu balas menoleh pada Jisung. Terlihat sekali kalau _magnae_ NCT itu tak nyaman dengan kondisi ini meski saat _meeting_ tadi, matanya berbinar tertarik. " _Recording_ akan dilaksanakan bulan ini, yang artinya Taeyong maupun Yuta sedang sibuk promosi dengan 127. Belum lagi mereka juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk _showcase_ debut Jepang mereka. Ten sendiri harus mengikuti tes wamil di Thailand, jika dia terpilih sedangkan dia sudah melakukan syuting, itu akan merugikan pihak televisi. Kalau Jeno, kau tau sendiri kalau dia masih belum lucu" manager Han tersenyum. "Kau juga pantas disini, Jisung. Jangan rendah diri dan merasa tak enak pada yang lain"

Jisung menunduk. Dia memang merasa tidak enak pada member yang lain. Juga dia merasa tak nyaman harus syuting seorang diri tanpa member yang lebih tua disampingnya. Bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang _magnae_ yang biasanya bersembunyi dibalik para _hyung_ , dia hanya akan terlihat jika ditunjuk, diberi kesempatan oleh member lainnya. Seperti para _magnae_ lainnya.

"Jangan sampai sakit dan membuat syuting tertunda, karena itu akan membuat _sunbae_ yang lain kesulitan" Jisung mengangguk dan mobil yang dikendarai keduanya berjalan cepat menuju gedung SM.

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong baru menyelesaikan acara _fansign_ bersama member NCT U Boss ketika Manager Han memintanya bertemu di gedung SM. Jadi disinilah _leader_ 127 itu berada. Sempat terkejut ketika menemukan Taeil dan Johnny juga disana. Keduanya menggeleng ketika Taeyong bertanya alasan Manager Han memanggil mereka.

"Tumben memanggil kami, _hyung_?" kombinasi Taeyong, Johnny dan Taeil memang aneh. Taeyong bahkan hanya terkikik disamping Johnny yang baru saja bertanya pada Manager Han. Pemuda itu menjadi adik yang manis jika hanya ada Johnny dan Taeil.

Manager Han tersenyum, menyuruh mereka duduk. "Ini tentang Jisung" ketiganya saling pandang. Kemudian sebersit perasaan khawatir mulai muncul. Saat Jaemin memutuskan hiatus, mereka juga yang dipanggil Manager Han. Ah benar, mereka adalah _hyung_ tertua di NCT. Taeil baru menyadarinya.

"Ada apa dengan Jisung?"

"Dia cidera?"

"Dia sakit?"

"Manager Han, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan secara bergiliran itu membuat kepala Manager Han berdenyut. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, memberi kode kepada ketiganya untuk menunggunya berbicara. "Jisung baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan ada diruang latihan sekarang" kerutan muncul dikening ketiga member tertua NCT.

"Diruang latihan?"

"Kenapa dia disana?"

"Dengan member Dream?"

Pertanyaan berurutan kembali ditanyakan. "Sendiri. Dan dia sedang latihan"

"Kenapa?"

"Solo?" Taeil bertanya dengan raut kaget yang kentara, belum bisa membayangkan jika Manager Han mendadak mengangguk menjawab tebakannya.

Manager Han menggeleng –membuat Taeil diam-diam menghela nafas lega, menghela nafas panjang sebelum berucap. "Dia punya _project variety show_ " helaan nafas lega terdengar. Kemudian Manager Han menjelaskan _project_ yang diberikan pada Jisung dan bagaimana _magnae_ NCT itu ragu mengambilnya karena ada dua kandidat lain yang dia pikir lebih pantas mengambil peran itu dibanding dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jisung mendudukan dirinya, mengambil sebotol air mineral kemudian meneguknya ketika pintu ruang latihan dibuka. Mata Jisung melebar ketika melihat 3 member tertua NCT masuk kedalam ruang latihan. Anak itu mencoba mengingat jadwal ketiganya yang mengharuskan mereka datang ke Gedung SM. Namun tak ada. Ia ingat. Ketiganya sedang sibuk promosi dengan member 127 lainnya, juga Johnny yang seharusnya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun radio untuk siaran.

"Kok _hyungdeul_ disini?" tanyanya begitu ketiganya mendudukan diri tak jauh dari Jisung.

"Jisung- _ah_ , _hyung_ mau tanya. Saat _hyung_ dan Jaehyun mendapat tawaran membawakan acara radio dengan brand sendiri, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jisung tersenyum, "Senang. Nama NCT semakin dikenal orang"

"Kalau saat _hyung_ mendapat tawaran mengisi _soundtrack_ drama?" Taeil ganti bertanya.

"Aku juga senang. Hyung membuktikan bahwa _lead vocalist_ NCT benar-benar punya kualitas bagus. Hanya penyanyi yang bagus kan yang bisa mengisi _soundtrack_ drama?" Taeil mengangguk puas.

"Jisung- _ah_ " Jisung ganti menoleh pada Taeyong. " _Hyung_ baru saja menerima tawaran sebagai _fixed member_ pada _variety show_ baru" Taeyong berucap.

Alis Jisung bertaut, tengah memikirkan maksud ucapan pada _hyung_ -nya yang mendadak menanyakan hal aneh padanya, juga soal Taeyong yang mengungkapkan jadwalnya yang beberapa hari lalu dia dengar dari Manager Han. Dan seketika dia tersentak. Mereka sedang meyakinkannya. " _Hyungdeul_?"

"Ketika mereka memberi kita pekerjaan, kita harus melakukannya dengan baik. Kita—sudah pernah berjanji kan?" Johnny menepuk bahu Jisung. "Kita ini masih _rookie_ , masih banyak yang belum mengenal kita. Saat kita mendapat tawaran _variety_ atau _reality_ dengan _sunbae_ , kita harus melakukannya dengan baik. Ada embel-embel 'NCT' yang kita pakai. Kau tidak mau kan kalau sampai kau tak melakukan dengan baik dan mereka men _judge_ bahwa semua member NCT akan melakukan sepertimu?"

Jisung mengangguk, menunduk dengan tangan memilin kaosnya. Imut sekali. Jarang sekali bungsu NCT itu bertingkah seimut itu.

"Seperti katamu tadi, _hyung_ ingin membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa _lead vocalist_ NCT juga bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. Kita bukan hanya sekelompok anak yang suka _dance_. Kita juga bisa bernyanyi" Taeil tersenyum, meraih tangan Jisung, ketika Jisung mengangkat wajahnya, senyum Taeil yang hangat mengembang, " _Hyung_ ingin kau juga melakukan tugasmu sebagai salah satu _lead dancer_ terbaik NCT. Memang, para _sunbae_ terbaik-lah yang ikut acara itu, tapi jangan berkecil hati, kau juga terbaik dari kami, kau akan sehebat mereka nanti"

"Taeil _hyung_ dan Johnny _hyung_ benar" Jisung menoleh pada Taeyong. Meski Taeyong leader NCT 127, meski semua member akan menoleh padanya ketika ditanya siapa leader NCT, tapi Taeyong selalu menjadi adik yang baik untuk Taeil dan Johnnya dimata Jisung. Taeyong yang begitu –yang mendadak memanggil Johnny dengan embel-embel 'hyung', semakin membuat Jisung suka padanya –suka menirunya untuk memanggil Chenle. "Jangan merasa tak enak padaku dan Ten. Juga pada Jeno dan Yuta. Kita sama-sama sedang berusaha membuat NCT semakin dikenal banyak orang. Kau harus bekerja keras, aku juga, kita semua juga harus bekerja keras"

"Tapi—aku merasa _hyung_ lebih pantas"

Taeyong tersenyum, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Jisung diam saja. Dia hanya merasa begitu, tanpa alasan apapun. Entah. Atau itu mungkin karena dia selama ini selalu berada dibelakang kedua hyungnya itu? "Aku yakin Taemin _sunbae_ dan Eunhyuk _sunbae_ punya alasan kenapa memilihmu. Kalau kau merasa tak pantas, berarti kau baru saja mengatakan kalau pilihan _sunbae_ kita itu salah"

"Tidak begitu!" Jisung merengut, tak setuju dengan ucapan Taeyong. "Eunhyuk _sunbae_ dan Taemin _sunbae_ , juga Gikwang _sunbae_ itu _dancer_ hebat. Aku hanya merasa aneh ketika mereka malah memilihku, padahal jelas-jelas Presdir Lee menunjukan fotomu dan Ten _hyung_ juga pada mereka"

"Itu artinya mereka tahu kau punya potensi yang lebih besar dibandingkan aku dan Ten" Taeyong merangkul bahu Jisung. "Sudah. Jangan rendah diri begitu. Kau itu _lead dancer_ NCT juga. Nama baik kami ada dipundakmu juga. Jangan kecewakan kami, hn?"

Jisung mendengus mendengar ucapan Taeyong, tapi akhirnya mengangguk. Sebenarnya matanya sudah memanas, ketika mendapat tatapan keyakinan dari ketiga hyung-nya itu. Sekarang, beban perasaan bersalah itu sudah tak ada. Seperti kata Taeyong, Johnny dan Taeil, dia juga punya kewajiban menunjukan pada orang-orang bahwa ada grup SM bernama NCT. Sekarang, dia juga punya tanggungjawab besar untuk menunjukan bahwa dia adalah salah satu _lead dancer_ NCT.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya, aku merasa sedikit stress" Jisung tersenyum lebar akhirnya. Membicarakan masalah dengan para _hyung_ nyatanya membuahkan hasil yang baik. Dia merasa lega. "Tapi karena ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja sendiri untuk NCT, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, _hyungdeul_. Jangan khawatirkan aku lagi" katanya disambut senyum hangat ketiga _hyung_ -nya.

*END*

Hallooooo aku balik nih. Tapi bawa fanfic NCT pertama yang aku buat.

Gimana gimana? Lumayan kan?

Jangan lupa tinggalin vote sama comment ya ^.^

Annyeong *bow*


End file.
